The Eternal Moment
by M7
Summary: Harry has gone to stay with the Weasleys in Scotland for the summer (between 4th and 5th) , but Harry had never expected it to reveal so much...


Reviews: Yes please, review all you want.  
  
Notes: This is my first.real fic so don't expect anything fantastic. Set in the summer hols between 4th and 5th year. PG-13  
  
Chapter I: The orange sunlight crept slowly over the beautiful Scottish countryside and the three small cottages, bathing them in light. Harry sat up and looked out at the beautiful summer morning, at the landscape bathed in an orange glow. "Ron! Hermione! You've gotta see this!" he whispered trying to wake them up. Harry was sure Hermione had been awake because he'd never seen anyone wake up that fast (well human anyway) "What's up Harry?" she asked, "Look out the window!" Harry replied trying to shake Ron to life. "Wow!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up and looked out the window. "Whattup.whattup?" Ron asked groggily as he slowly awoke, "The sunrise! Come on Ron! You've gotta see this, it's beautiful!" Hermione answered. "Oh my god!" Ron said as he to looked out of the window.  
  
Harry was spending his summer holiday with Hermione and Ron's family who'd rented three cottages in a remote part of the Scottish countryside; One for Harry, Ron and Hermione, one for Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie, and one for Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had only just gotten there Sunday evening, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were off to scan the area, just in case. Each cottage had it's own kitchen, which Harry thought a bit stupid since none of the three could cook food.he thought.  
  
"I'll go ask my mom if she can conjure us some food" Ron said heading for the door (perhaps not noticing he was still in his bright orange Chudley Cannons nighties, but Harry let him go anyways, just for the fun of it. "Why?" Hermione asked "I can conjure food to" she said very matter-of- factly. Ron stood dumbstruck goggling at Hermione. "Oh." he said coming back to life "And besides." she carried on "You don't want to go out in those!" and pointed at his nighties "Oh!" Ron said even louder.  
  
As Harry sat and chomped down his hash browns he was thinking about how Ron might be seriously in love with Hermione, Harry had seen it before but just thought himself paranoid, but it was definitely getting clearer. After he was finished something struck him and he asked "Who's gonna do the dishes?" Hermione gave him the you-must-be-joking look and said "Harry, do you forget we're wizards?" "(And a witch)" Ron mumbled looking very dreamily at Hermione without her noticing. With a flick of her wand, all the dishes went spinning into the air and then into the cupboards. Harry opened a cupboard and looked at the clean dishes inside "Nice." he said "AMAZING!!" Ron burst out, and both Harry and Hermione looked at him.  
  
After breakfast, all three went outside to take a little trip around campus. It was one o'clock in the afternoon when they got back from their uneventful trip, so Hermione conjured some lunch for the three of them and they sat down to eat. Trying to make conversation Hermione said "I was thinking of inviting Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown up here, if it's okay with you two." Harry wasn't sure, but Ron answered a rather hasty "oh yes, it's fine" "How about you Harry?" Hermione asked him, Harry thought that it couldn't be so bad and said "Yeah.fine".  
  
Harry sat thinking about inviting Cho Chang. The idea had actually come to him when he had been invited; A romantic candlelight dinner, just Harry and Cho all alone.  
  
Chapter II: Tuesday morning Harry woke up really looking forward to Wednesday, because he last night had had invited Cho over and she had gladly accepted. Now he just had to learn how to conjure a romantic dinner for two, so he decided to ask Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley said and Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Thanks a bunch!" Harry thanked her. "Three things" she said holding up three fingers "First of all you need a romantic enviroment.for that you draw a circle in the air with your wand and say café francáis deux" suddenly the lights dimmed and a table with a red and white checked cloth and to candles appeared, with two padded chairs beside it. She continued "then you need food, I find Italian more romantic, to conjure that kind of food you flick and swish, whilst saying Italia and then the food you want, I recommend Bruschetta and Spaghetti Bolognese for drinks you do the same and say aqua got everything so far?" Harry replied "yes" quickly and she went on "now you just need something to make sure no one disturbs you, for that you just point your wand at the door and say repellum, it's quite simple and when you're done you just point your wand at the table and say café expellum" the café was gone faster than lightning and Mrs. Weasley said "Your turn". Harry got a hang of it fast and could conjure a café and meal within ten seconds.  
  
It was four o'clock in the afternoon when he was headed back to his cottage to see what Ron and Hermione were up to, but when he tried to turn the doorknob he couldn't, the door was locked. Harry went around to the side to look through the windows but the curtains had been closed and he couldn't see a thing, so he tried the keyhole but there was a piece of gum lodged in it. But then Harry remembered something; there was a crack the size of his little finger by the doorknob, and that hadn't been blocked. As he looked inside he could see a game of half-played chess on the table and.Ron and Hermione lying on top of each other snogging on the couch "Holy crap-on-a-fucking-crutch!!!" Harry said (but not loudly enough for Ron and Hermione to hear it).  
  
He didn't want to disturb the lovebirds so he went into the "Testosterone- house" as Fred and George called it, where Fred and Bill were playing a game of Exploding Snap and George and Charlie were playing on a TV console, that Harry recognized as a Playstation 2. "Harry!" Fred said looking up "whatcha doin' ?" he asked "Well Ron and Hermione aren't home" he lied "and I left my key inside" which actually was true. "Nothing more?" Charlie said "I'll fix that for you" and walked towards the door "Thanks" Harry lied again, and as if it couldn't get any worse Fred suddenly shouted "This I gotta see!!" "Yeah!" said George "Last time he tried, he blew the door off its hinges" Bill explained Harry. So now the four of them were also gonna see Ron and Hermione, great! Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
"Make room!" Charlie said and pointed his wand at the door "aben" he yelled and the door burst open. Suddenly Fred pointed at the couch and shouted "Hey, look at Ron!" Harry heard Hermione scream and Ron shouting "Get OUT! All of you! Out! Now!" and the door slammed shut. "I think I better sleep with you guys tonight." Harry said "Yeah.probably" Fred agreed. Next morning after Harry woke, he went over to "Ron and Hermione' s" cottage and knocked on the door. Ron answered the door "Harry! Come in!" Harry went inside and Ron closed the door after him. Harry felt very awkward talking to Ron after what had happened but he needed an explanation. "I'm sorry about yesterday Harry" Ron said "It just.well.I got a bit.carried away y'know?" Harry paused for a moment "Yeah.friends?" "friends" Ron agreed and they shook hands.  
  
Chapter III:  
  
After dinner that night (Harry didn't eat anything) he went upstairs into one of the slightly bigger living rooms (there where five) and conjured the café for when Cho got there. Ron and Hermione had locked themselves in a bedroom and asked not to be disturbed they because they were "playing Wizards Chess" yeah right Harry thought as he went back downstairs.  
  
Harry had just put his dressing robes on and was sitting in the couch waiting for Cho. Suddenly the fireplace burst into purple flames and only seconds after, a head popped out that Harry recognized instantly. "Harry?" Cho said as she stepped out of the fireplace, dressed in a beautiful Marine blue dress. "Hi Cho!" Harry replied as he walked towards her "wow, you look amazingly beautiful" Harry said. Cho smiled and went slightly pink, "do you want to eat now, or do you want a tour of the house?" Harry asked. "Okay show me around the house then" Cho said smiling, and after a brief tour of they settled down at the private little café. "Wow, Harry!" Cho said "You made this?" Harry blushed and answered her with a short "yes" "it's really nice" she said "thanks" Harry said and conjured up the éntre "Italia Bruschetta" he said, and two plates of Bruschetta (Italian éntre consisting of a piece of toasted bread topped with chopped tomatoes mixed with basil, garlic and oil) "mmm! I love this!" Cho said "Well that's good" Harry replied.  
  
After dinner they sat down in Harry's bedroom and talked for what seemed like ages to Harry. But Cho stopped the conversation and began: "Harry, I don't know how to say this." but Harry already knew what she was saying and stopped her words by kissing her. It seemed as if time stopped, that they were hanging in that Eternal Moment, that the heavens had fallen on their heads, and they both knew that they were meant to be together.forever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
